Whispering
by Shali-83
Summary: One Shot - Je ne sais pas comment le résumé... Disons : Lucius Malefoy avant son mariage avec Narcissa, pourquoi il est comme ça... jusqu'à la naissance de Drago...
1. Whispering

**Titre :** Whispering

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** One Shot, OOC, Hétéro, Drama, Death d'un perso, un peu de tout…

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.

Les noms sont les versions françaises… Etant donnée que je suis Française…

C'est mon premier fic HP alors… Je m'excuse auprès des inconditionnels. Je voulais faire une histoire basée sur mon personnage favori : Lucius Malefoy. Je voulais trouver une explication à son caractère, j'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est une idée que j'ai eue, comme ça, en discutant avec mes copines de _Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkhaban_… Faut pas chercher loin… --°

L'histoire débute lorsque Lucius était plus jeune, avant son mariage avec Narcissa, et elle va jusqu'à l'entrée à Poudlard de Drago (environ), donc j'ai tout inventé. Je précise que, honte à moi, je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 05.

Rajout de deux personnages : Morgane Whisper et Connor Malefoy.

Bonne lecture.

-------

Lucius Malefoy se redressa, sans un mot, et sortit du lit. Il attrapa le peignoir noir qui reposait sur le dossier de la chaise et le referma sur son corps nu. D'une main, il enleva ses cheveux mi-longs et blonds de dessous le vêtement.

- Tu t'en vas ? fit une voix de femme derrière lui.

- Hum, répondit-il simplement en attrapant ses habits.

- Reste, s'il te plaît ! supplia doucement la jeune femme.

Mas Lucius ne lui répondit pas. Il se tourna vers elle. Il la regarda un moment : ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient sur son corps nu, elle avait la peau plutôt pale. Son corps était bien modelé, des courbes gracieuses et fines, des jambes longues et légèrement musclées, un visage aux traits fins, un port de tête altier mais qui montrait aussi un fort caractère, têtu et affirmé, un petit nez tout à fait charmant. Ses yeux verts fixaient Lucius avec force, attendant vainement une réponse, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait…

- Tu vas la rejoindre ?!! lui lança-t-elle avec force.

- Morgane…

- VAS-T'EN !!! cria-t-elle en lui jetant un coussin à la figure. JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ICI !!!

- Morgane, arrête, veux-tu ! fit Lucius en enfilant son pantalon alors que le coussin lui passait près de la tête.

- NON !!! s'emporta la jeune femme en se mettant à genoux sur le lit, drap couvrant son corps nu. J'en ai assez d'attendre ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! Retourne auprès de ta greluche et ne reviens JAMAIS !!!

Lucius se mit à rire doucement, ce qui accrut la colère de Morgane, c'était toujours la même histoire. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Sa famille avait décidé, il y a un an, de le marier à Narcissa Callum, un bon parti certes mais Lucius ne l'appréciait guère. Sa famille ne savait pas qu'il voyait en secret Morgane alors qu'il était fiancé à Narcissa. Et heureusement, pour lui que personne ne savait car cela pouvait leur coûter cher, surtout que le mariage était prévu pour le mois prochain.

Lucius aimait jouer avec les gens. Sa famille faisait partie des Grands du monde des Sorciers même si elle était peu fréquentable car partisane de la Magie Interdite. Et Lucius en était le digne successeur. Narcissa ferait une parfaite épouse mais le jeune homme de vingt et un ans lui préférait cette petite teigneuse de Morgane.

Son regard gris perle était toujours sur la jeune femme. Elle était la seule personne qu'il aimait en ce monde, elle était aussi importante que ses devoirs envers sa famille, voir peut-être plus encore. Et elle était du même bois : d'une famille de purs Sorciers, de partisans de Magie Noire, mais les deux familles étaient en froid depuis un moment et c'est pour cela que se voir était délicat…

- VA-T'EN !!!! cria encore Morgane en lui jetant encore un coussin qu'il reçut en pleine tête, cette fois. JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ICI !!! VA RETROUVER TA GRELUCHE !!!! répéta-t-elle.

- Morgane ! murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, sa chemise ouverte.

Elle lui donna des coups alors qu'il se plaça devant elle, une claque partit également mais il ne bougea pas. Il lui attrapa les poignets et l'obligea à le regarder. Elle avait les yeux légèrement rougis. Lucius lui caressa doucement les mains, glissant alors ses doigts le long de ses bras, puis caressa ses joues. Il l'embrassa alors avec passion.

- Je te déteste ! lui dit-elle alors qu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle court.

- Je veux que tu me détestes, dit-il alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son torse. C'est le mieux pour nous…

- Ce n'est pas juste, Lucius, murmura-t-elle en serrant les pans de la chemise de son amant.

- Je sais…, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais je ne peux pas m'opposer à la décision de mon père.

Morgane releva son visage vers lui. Ses yeux verts étaient davantage rougis, elle semblait s'être calmée. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, pas encore.

Ils se connaissaient depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Ils avaient été tous les deux à Serpentard, d'abord rivaux, à toujours se battre et se chercher mais après, ils s'étaient découverts des points communs et étaient devenus de très bons amis, trop peut-être. Ils avaient fait partis des meilleurs élèves de leur promotion. Même si les deux avaient été craints pendant toute leur scolarité par leurs camarades, chacun de ces derniers voyaient en eux, le couple le plus assorti de l'école. D'ailleurs, c'est au cours de leur sixième année qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir en cachette de leurs parents.

Et maintenant, leur petit secret continuait. Dans peu de temps, ils allaient entrer dans les hautes fonctions du Ministère de la Magie. Ils travailleraient ensemble et Lucius se demanda s'il allait pouvoir résister à Morgane car bientôt, il serait mari

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, se dévorant des lèvres avec une passion montante, leurs mains parties dans de nouvelles caresses, les habits du jeune homme retournant par terre. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester mais c'était plus fort que lui, il aimait Morgane malgré les interdits.

-------

Lorsque Lucius revint chez lui, il était près de quatre heures du matin. Il avait laissé Morgane dormir, il lui avait juste laissé un petit mot comme à chaque fois…

Il entra dans le Manoir discrètement, sans bruit. Il devait retourner dans ses appartements rapidement. Parfois, il aurait souhaité avoir un toit à lui, ne pas vivre dans ce Manoir où logeaient ses parents. Mais ce n'était pas possible. En tant qu'héritier du Domaine Malefoy, il devait rester ici…

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? lança une voix grave et sèche, à sa droite.

- Père ? fit Lucius en restant aussi impassible que possible.

Un feu venait d'être allumé dans l'antre de la cheminée. Lucius approcha sous l'ordre de son père qui s'était mis debout, devant la cheminée. Connor Malefoy avait une main dans le dos et l'autre tenant une canne. Agé d'une cinquantaine d'années, Connor avait les cheveux grisonnants et mi-longs, son regard marron était aussi profond que perçant et mettait les gens mal à l'aise, sauf Lucius. Son nez aquilin lui donnait un air encore plus sévère, des traits de visage durs et droits. Connor Malefoy était craint et respecté de tous. Il était également un allié de taille pour Lord Voledemort et ce, depuis neuf ans et demi.

- Où étais-tu ? lui demanda avec force son père.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! répondit le jeune homme en fixant Connor.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, mon fils ! fit-il avec menace. Tu étais encore avec cette Whisper ! Sache que je ne suis pas content de toi, Lucius.

Connor s'approcha de son fils et lui donna un coup de canne dans les côtés. Le jeune homme ne cilla pas, il regarda son père avec défi. Non, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Connor le fixa droit dans les yeux, il cachait sa colère derrière un masque impassible.

- Tu épouseras Narcissa que tu le veuilles ou non ! ordonna le chef de la famille Malefoy. Cela renforcera notre alliance et le Lord trouvera de nouveaux partisans.

Il passa à côté de son fils. Son profile était celui d'un rapace prêt à dévorer sa proie. Il n'acceptait pas qu'on lui désobéisse.

- Mais il semblerait que Lord Voledmort ne tienne pas compte de ta désobéissance, continua-t-il d'une voix froide en faisant allusion à Morgane. Je n'approuve pas cela, arrête de la voir ou il t'en coûtera, mon fils ! termina-t-il en frappant le sol du bout de sa canne.

Lucius ne répondit rien mais soutint le regard dur de son père. Lord Connor n'était pas du genre à ne pas tenir ses promesses mais Lucius n'en avait que faire. Connor marcha vers la porte et monta se coucher. Certes, il ne dormirait que très peu mais cela était suffisant. Quant à Lucius, il resta tout le restant de la nuit dans le grand salon, les yeux rivés sur le feu. Il maudissait son père. Lucius était fidèle au Mage Noir, comme tout le reste de sa famille. Il le soutenait dans ses actions, allant même jusqu'à agir selon ses ordres quand Il le lui demandait, faisant ainsi honneur à son lignage. Mais il souhaitait avoir une vie également. Mais même cela, son père semblait vouloir avoir un contrôle dessus.

-------

Presque un an s'écoula… Lucius avait épousé Narcissa au printemps, son père était fort ravi que son fils se soit plié à sa volonté. Mais ce que le vieux Malefoy ne savait pas, c'était que Lucius voyait toujours Morgane. Certes, elle avait été mutée dans un autre département mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se retrouver seuls, dans une pièce ou de se retrouver la nuit, dans un endroit secret. Là, il pouvait enfin respirer et être lui-même.

Pendant toute cette année, Narcissa et lui avaient vécu dans la plus totale indifférence. Elle se doutait qu'il lui était infidèle mais elle n'en dit mot à son beau-père. De toute façon, les deux époux ne se supportaient guère alors autant que chacun vaque à ses occupations comme il l'entendait. La seule condition était de faire bonne figure en public.

Ce soir-là, Lucius avait l'air absent. Il regardait le plafond beige de la chambre, perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis quelques temps, Lord Voledemort recherchait les Potter, qui devaient faire parti des plus dangereux ennemis du Lord. Personne n'arrivait à les trouver, même lui faisait des recherches actives pour mettre la main dessus et contentait son Seigneur… Mais cela n'avançait à rien puisqu'il semblait qu'ils aient disparu. Déjà de nombreux sorciers s'étaient joints à Voledemort, les autres périssaient sans autre forme de procès.

- Tu as l'air ailleurs ?! fit Morgane en se penchant sur lui. Ça ne va pas ?

- Hum… Je me demandais comment retrouver les Potter, répondit distraitement Lucius alors que la jeune femme posait sa tête sur son torse.

- Encore ? rit-elle mais le regard que lui lança son amant la stoppa. Lucius, mon amour, peut-être ne cherches-tu pas dans la bonne direction ?!!

- C'est à dire ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant le visage.

- Je veux dire, tout le monde les cherche EUX ! commença-t-elle en lui attrapant la main. Mais peut-être faut-il chercher quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas…

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? s'étonna Lucius.

- Je dis ça comme ça, répondit-elle en lui souriant et en haussant les épaules. Milord m'a confiée une autre mission, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

- Une mission ?

- Je… Je pars dans demain pour l'Ecosse ! lui dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Pour un long moment…

Lucius la regarda, étonné qu'elle ne lui en aie pas parlé plus tôt. Il se redressa pour se retrouver assis sur le lit. Il posa sa main droite sur les hanches de sa maîtresse. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que quand il était avec elle. Avec sa femme, Narcissa, c'était différent, ils ne se parlaient presque jamais mais le vieux Connor était ravi qu'ils soient mariés alors ils ne disaient rien.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! fit-elle en souriant.

- En quel honneur ? s'étonna Lucius en haussant un sourcil.

- Ai-je besoin d'une autorisation écrite pour t'offrir quelque chose ? dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

- Non, c'est juste que…

- Tatatatata ! fit-elle en lui posant son index sur les lèvres.

Elle fit un geste de la main et un tiroir s'ouvrit au fond de la chambre. Après un autre geste, un paquet assez long volant jusqu'au lit des deux amants. Morgane l'attrapa et le tendit à son amant. Ce dernier la regarda, plutôt étonné, mais prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait une canne avec un pommeau en forme de tête de cobra, les crocs sortis. Le bois de la canne était d'une jolie teinte marron foncé et elle était légère mais creuse. Morgane la lui prit des mains pour lui expliquer : le pommeau se détachait de la canne, on y mettait sa baguette et on remboîtait la canne.

- Je trouvais que cela te donnerait plus de charme !!! sourit-elle.

- Tu te préoccupes de mon image à présent ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Tu n'es pas très gentil ! bouda Morgane mais Lucius l'embrassa tendrement.

- Merci, sourit-il en posant la canne sur la table de chevet.

Morgane s'était allongée sur le côté, un bras sous la tête. Lucius fit glisser sa main de sa hanche à son épaule qu'il vint embrasser. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et il posa sa tête sur son ventre, fermant les yeux, alors qu'elle se mit à lui caresser sa chevelure blonde, presque blanche.

-------

Narcissa sursauta alors que la porte du Manoir claqua. Elle pencha la tête pour voir qui venait et vit Lucius jetait son manteau, sa canne et sa longue écharpe à un des Elfes de maison qui s'en alla s'en demander son reste. Le Maître semblait de mauvaise humeur, plus que d'accoutumé.

Lucius traversa le salon sans même un regard à sa femme. Il marmonnait des mots mais Narcissa attrapa : « Weasley » et « Il me le payera », au passage. Elle comprit alors que Arthur Weasley avait sans doute encore mis en rogne son époux. Les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient guère et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Weasley était, pour les Malefoy, un roturier, ami des Moldus et qui faisait honte à leur peuple.

La porte du bureau privé de Lucius claqua également. Narcissa ne s'en préoccupa guère et retourna à ses occupations. Elle appela ensuite un des Elfes de maison pour qu'il fasse préparer le repas car Lord Connor venait dîner sous peu. L'elfe disparut en toute vitesse pour accomplir sa tâche.

Dans son bureau, Lucius ruminait sa rage. Cet imbécile de Weasley se mêlait de choses qui ne le regardaient pas. Il alla s'asseoir dans son grand fauteuil en cuir pour se calmer. Une main sous le menton, l'autre sur l'accoudoir, il cherchait un moyen d'évincer Weasley sans attirer l'attention des autres. Déjà que les nombreuses disparitions dues aux Mangemorts dont il faisait parti, alertaient le Grand Ministre. Certes, personne n'était sans savoir que Lord Voledemort tentait de convertir les Sorciers et détruisait ceux qui ne se pliaient pas à sa volonté. Mais c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles on l'avait envoyé au Ministère. De là, il pouvait contrôler l'information et le cercle de Mangemorts qui s'y trouvait. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le soupçonne…

Au bout d'une demi-heure, on vint le prévenir de l'arrivée de son père. Lord Connor était parti en France pour « chasser » les Moldus et resserrer le groupe de Mangemorts qui s'y trouvait. Il était parti en même temps que Morgane. Lucius se leva et alla le trouver dans le salon, en compagnie de Narcissa.

- Mon cher fils ! fit-il avec un air faussement content.

- Père ! dit Lucius en le saluant de la tête. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Arrête d'être poli, je sais que tu n'en penses pas un mot ! lança froidement Connor. Mangeons et nous parlerons après.

Lucius serra les poings, s'obligeant à rester calme. Ils allèrent tous trois dans la salle à manger où la table était prête. Le repas se passa dans un calme monacal, ce qui alourdit l'ambiance. Connor jetait parfois des regards noirs à son fils. Ce dernier l'ignorait totalement. C'était le jeu favori de son père : espionner les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent et commettent une faute impardonnable.

Le repas prit fin pour le plus grand soulagement de Narcissa. La table se débarrassa en un clin d'œil et les trois personnes passèrent dans le salon pour un petit digestif. Connor regarda sa belle-fille de façon insistante.

- Laisse-nous, dit Lucius à sa femme.

- Mon père, Lucius ! fit-elle en sortant.

- Tu me mécontentes, Lucius ! fit Connor en se plaçant devant la cheminée.

- Et en quoi, cette fois ? demanda Lucius avec sarcasme.

- Après un peu plus d'un an de mariage, je pensais que ta femme t'aurait déjà donné un fils ! avança son père avec mécontentement. Et je la vois toujours aussi plate de ventre ! Que t'avais-je dit ?

- Que j'épouserais Narcissa, annonça Lucius en lui servant un verre de Brandy.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots !!! s'énerva Connor en le menaçant de sa canne. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans les bonnes grâces de notre Lord que tu dois te montrer aussi irrespectueux envers ton père !

- Je ne vous dis que la vérité, mon père ! le nargua Lucius en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil pour y siroter son verre.

- Ne fais pas le malin, Lucius ! le menaça Connor de sa canne. Tout comme je t'ai dit de faire attention avec cette Whisper !

- Je n'ai pas vu Morgane depuis très longtemps ! mentit sans complexe Lucius. Je sais qu'elle a été envoyée en Ecosse.

- En effet, Milord veut s'occuper des récalcitrants Ecossais ! maugréa Connor en buvant un peu.

Connor s'approcha de son fils et posa sa main sur son avant-bras droit. Il resserra sa prise avec force en fixant le regard gris perle de Lucius. Il sourit en sentant un point de l'avant-bras se réchauffer. De sa main, il dénuda l'avant-bras et regarda la marque tatouée devenir de plus en plus noire.

- Il revient ! sourit Connor en resserrant sa main autour du bras de son fils. Toi-aussi, tu l'as senti ! Tout le monde va savoir que Lord Voledemort revient sur ses terres !!! fit-il en riant à gorge déployée.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Connor s'en alla. Il menaça à nouveau son fils avant de disparaître derrière les lourdes portes en bois massif. A sa place, Narcissa entra. Elle marcha vers son mari, le pas léger. Lucius avait appelé un de ses domestiques pour qu'il lui amène son manteau et sa canne. Le petit être apparut dans la pièce, tremblant comme une feuille. Lucius lui arracha des mains ses affaires et enfila manteau et écharpe. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et prit une pleine main de poudre de cheminette.

- Je serais absent quelques jours, dit-il à Narcissa. J'ai à faire !

- Tu vas la rejoindre ? le questionna sa femme en se mettant sur le fauteuil. J'aimerais bien que tu me la présentes un jour !

- De quoi parles-tu ? fit Lucius comme si de rien n'était.

- Je ne suis pas bête, mon cher ! lui rétorqua Narcissa en le regardant. Je sais très bien que tu vois quelqu'un depuis bien avant notre mariage.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! renchérit Lucius le visage fermé.

- Enfin ! soupira Narcissa en riant. Ce n'est pas grave !

D'un coup de reins, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce. Son mari la regarda s'en aller, en secouant la tête. Il entra ensuite dans l'antre de la cheminée et, en jetant la poudre, il annonça sa destination : « Manoir Whispering, Ecosse ».

-------

Le Manoir Whispering, demeure des Whisper, était situé au bord d'un grand lac et était bordé par une immense forêt habitée par toute une faune féerique. La bâtisse était plutôt grande et sombre malgré les belles sculptures qui ornaient son devant.

Un homme, petit et potelé, sortit du grand salon. Il portait une trousse de médecin, il remonta ses petites lunettes rondes sur son nez et referma la porte du salon après avoir salué la maîtresse des lieux. Il _transplana_ alors pour retourner chez lui.

- Me tromperais-tu avec ce petit bonhomme ? fit une voix derrière la jeune femme qui se tenait assise sur le canapé.

- De… Lucius ? s'étonna-t-elle en regardant le blond dans l'antre de la cheminée. Qu'est-ce que…

- Je voulais te voir ! sourit-il en sortant de la cheminée et s'enleva la poussière qu'il avait sur lui. Et je

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase que Morgane se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle. Le jeune homme sourit tendrement en refermant ses bras autour d'elle. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient vus.

- Viens, assis-toi !!! s'empressa de dire la jeune femme en le tirant par la main.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? Il est plutôt tard !!!

- Non, jamais !!! sourit-elle alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le grand canapé en velours.

- Alors ? fit-il en regardant autour de lui. Il semblerait que l'on t'envoie « nettoyer » les lieux ?

- Qui te l'a dit ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Mon père est venu ce soir, il est rentré de France, répondit Lucius en lui prenant la main.

- Hum… Ils ne veulent pas s'allier à nous, commenta Morgane en parlant des Sorciers d'Ecosse. Certains sont venus par peur, les autres tentent de nous résister mais, c'est nous qui avons le dernier mot ! J'ai appris que Lord Connor avait réorganisé la branche française !

- C'est ce qu'il me semble, répondit Lucius. Morgane ?

- Hum ?

Il la regarda étrangement. Quelque chose avait changé chez elle mais il ne savait pas quoi. Elle lui souriait avec joie. Sa main se posa sur la joue du jeune homme et l'attira à elle. Il sentit la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'était tellement agréable.

- Je voulais attendre d'être sûre avant de t'en parler…, murmura Morgane avec hésitation.

- Me parler de quoi ? demanda Lucius alors qu'elle se levait et marchait vers le centre de la pièce.

Morgane était de dos, ses mains jouant nerveusement avec le bout de sa longue natte blonde. Elle tressauta en sentant les mains de son amant se poser sur ses épaules. Elle frissonna alors que ses lèvres embrassaient son cou avec tendresse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lucius. Morgane ?

Elle attrapa ses mains et les serra dans les siennes, au niveau de son abdomen. Elle ferma les yeux un petit moment et inspira avant de parler.

- J'attends un enfant, Lucius ! dit-elle doucement.

Lucius resta muet à cette révélation. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, levant ses grands yeux verts pour le fixer, attendant une réaction quelle qu'elle soit. Le jeune homme la regarda un long moment, incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Tu es en colère ? demanda Morgane avec appréhension.

- Non… Je…

- Je dois rester en Ecosse pour le moment, l'informa Morgane en se détachant de lui pour aller vers la fenêtre. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'est au courant et le docteur Gaheriet est un ami de la famille, il ne parlera pas.

- Morgane…

- L'enfant naîtra d'ici huit mois, continua la jeune femme en portant la main à son ventre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je dirais que l'enfant est d'un homme qui a été tué par nos adversaires. Les gens me croiront puisque j'ai passé beaucoup de temps loin du Manoir, peu de gens m'ont vue ces derniers temps, mis à part quelques Mangemorts.

- Je me fiche de savoir ce que vont penser les autres !!! lui avoua alors Lucius en s'approchant d'elle.

- Lord Connor ne saura rien, je

- Je doute qu'il te croit, fit Lucius en la prenant dans ses bras. Il doute déjà de moi lorsque je lui parle alors s'il apprend que tu es enceinte, il saura tout de suite qui est le père.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je le garde, dis-le moi ! annonça Morgane avec sincérité.

- Non, je veux cet enfant ! sourit-il.

Ils restèrent un long moment debout devant la grande baie vitrée, regardant le ciel noir et sans lune. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Au Manoir Whispering, leur marque des Ténèbres ne les brûlait pas, elle n'était quasiment pas visible et les deux jeunes gens redevenaient les adolescents qu'ils étaient.

-------

Lucius revint au Manoir familial au bout de cinq jours. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de rentrer mais ses obligations à Londres l'y forçaient. Il promit à Morgane de revenir quand il le pourrait. La jeune femme avait ri sans se moquer.

Le temps s'écoula rapidement, chacun vaquant à ses occupations, obéissant aux ordres du Lord…

Lucius n'avait pas pu être présent lorsque Morgane avait accouché. Il avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la semaine. Mais il parvint à se libérer trois jours et il alla retrouver la jeune femme et l'enfant en Ecosse.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cheminée du salon, il ne trouva personne. Il se dit que le docteur devait être au chevet de Morgane, elle devait être fatiguée. Il monta alors les escaliers menant au premier étage du Manoir. Mais plus il montait les marches, plus il avait une drôle de sensation. Une sensation de mal-être… Il se dépêcha alors de monter les marches.

La chambre de Morgane se situait au bout du grand couloir de gauche. Il entendit un cri… Morgane… Il courut alors, sortant sa baguette de la canne. Il entendit les pleurs d'un bébé. Des bruits de meubles que l'on brisait et des froissements se mêlèrent aux cris.

- _Imperio _!!! fit une voix au fond du couloir.

Lucius entendit l'incantation et redoubla sa course. Non, pas ce mot ! Pas cette incantation…

Le souffle court, le cœur battant, ses tempes lui vrillaient la tête mais il continuait à courir vers la chambre. Lorsqu'il arriva sous l'embrasure de la porte, il vit avec horreur l'état chaotique des lieux : le lit était explosé, les rideaux et tapisseries arrachés, le mobilier détruit…

Au milieu de la chambre, gisait un corps. Lucius se précipita vers lui. C'était Morgane. Elle était légèrement recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses longs cheveux formaient comme un drap sur elle. Lucius la releva doucement, elle respirait à peine. Dans les bras de la jeune femme : une petite chose était emmaillotée. Le Sorcier blond prit Morgane dans les bras, toujours en restant assis.

- Morgane…, murmura-t-il en la regardant.

- Lu-cius…, fit-elle dans un soupir en ouvrant les yeux à moitié. Je-suis-désolée…

- Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il tremblait de rage.

- Laisse-moi…, murmura Morgane avec difficulté. Prends-notre-fils…

- Morgane ?

- Je-t-aime…, fit-elle dans un dernier soupir avant de fermer les yeux.

Lucius la secoua doucement mais elle était inerte. Il resta un moment sans comprendre ce qui ce passait. Seuls les pleurs de l'enfant le firent revenir. Il tourna le regard vers le petit être dans sa couverture bleu roi. Il le prit avec délicatesse et le serra contre lui. Il était to ut ce qu'il lui restait de sa bien aimée Morgane. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

- Je t'avais dit que tu le regretterais si tu me désobéissais !!! fit une voix froide et dure.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? s'emporta Lucius en se retournant vers cette personne.

- Je t'avais prévenu, mon fils ! fit Connor en s'avançant, pointant sa baguette vers son fils. Donne-moi l'enfant !

- Hors de question ! lui lança Lucius en se relevant avec défi. C'est mon fils !

- C'est un bâtard, je ne veux pas de lui dans la famille ! rétorqua Connor avec menace.

- Tu vas payer ce que tu viens de faire ! lui dit le jeune homme avec rage.

Tenant son fils, contre lui, avec le bras gauche, il pointa sa baguette sur son père du bras droit. Connor se mit à rire en lui disant que jamais il ne pourrait lever la main sur lui. Qu'au lieu de vouloir le tuer, il devait plutôt le remercier, le remercier de l'avoir débarrasser de cette femme et de lui donner l'enfant pour qu'il disparaisse aussi. Ainsi, lui dit-il, l'honneur des Malefoy serait sauvé. Mais Lucius ne le prit pas de la même façon. Il jeta un regard au corps inerte de Morgane et lança son sort contre son père, un sort interdit : l'_Avada Kedava _!

Connor tenta de le contrer mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut une mort plus rapide et plus horrible. Il poussa un cri monstrueux alors que l'éclair vert le touchait. Il mourut dans d'atroces souffrances…

Quelques heures après, Lucius mit le feu au Manoir. Il tenait son fils et un petit coffret dans les bras. Il versa les premières et dernières larmes de sa vie devant la demeure en flammes de la seule femme qu'il aie aimée.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Narcissa vint le trouver pour lui annoncer l'horrible nouvelle : Lord Connor avait péri dans un incendie avec Lady Morgane Whisper. Personne ne savait pourquoi ni comment. Mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant son époux.

- Occupe-toi de lui comme s'il était le tien ! lui ordonna-t-il en lui donnant l'enfant.

- Mais

- Elève-le comme ton fils ou tu en répondras devant moi ! fit-il menaçant.

- Bien… Il a un nom, ton fils ? demanda-t-elle résignée mais en insistant bien sur le « ton fils » car elle se doutait bien de qui était le père et la mère de ce bébé.

Lucius s'arrêta sous l'embrasure de la porte, il tenait le petit coffret sous son bras. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas pensé à un nom pour l'enfant… Il parut réfléchir un moment.

- Drago, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour s'y enfermer.

------- ****

Onze années passèrent…

Lord Voledemort avait été défait onze ans plus tôt par le jeune Potter. Personne ne savait comment un enfant avait pu détruire le plus grand Sorcier de tous les Temps. Maintenant le Mage Noir avait perdu toutes ses forces et errait comme une âme en peine dans un monde sombre. Mais la vie avait repris pour chacun.

Drago Malefoy avait onze ans à présent. Il vivait au Manoir Malefoy, avec son père, Lucius, et sa mère, Narcissa. Il allait entrer dans la grand école de Poudlard, la grande école de Sorcellerie. Mais pour le moment, il était caché dans le bureau privé de son père. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là normalement mais, plein de curiosité, il avait voulu voir l'antre secrète de son père. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans son bureau.

Il farfouilla du regard la pièce avant de tomber sur un grand portrait au-dessus de la cheminée. Il resta émerveillé devant la peinture : c'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds comme le blé. Elle avait un regard vert clair, malicieux et brillant. Elle avait un port de tête altier mais légèrement arrogant et têtu. Drago s'approcha encore un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Drago ? fit la voix de son père derrière lui.

- Papa ?!! sursauta le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Je… Euh…

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! fit Lucius Malefoy d'une voix froide.

- Je sais…, répondit Drago mais il tourna le regard vers le portrait. Qui est-ce ?

- Personne, c'est juste une peinture, répondit le Sorcier le visage impassible et fermé. Sors rejoindre ta mère ! Nous partons pour Londres.

Drago partit sans demander son reste. Il ne voulait pas rater sa rentrée à Poudlard et, en plus, il savait pertinemment que son père ne lui dirait rien. Lucius Malefoy était quelqu'un de froid et d'arrogant. Il était respecté car craint des autres. Son regard était froid et perçant, il rappelait à beaucoup celui de feu Lord Connor, son père. Tout ce qu'il y avait de bon, même un peu, était mort le jour où Lord Connor avait tué Morgane… Mais en l'espace d'un instant, son regard s'adoucit alors qu'il fixait le portrait devant lui…

- Morgane…, murmura-t-il en se remémorant un peu de son passé. Drago te ressemble de plus en plus… Sauf le caractère…

Il sourit légèrement avant de retrouver son visage dur et fermé. Il attrapa sa canne montée d'une tête de cobra et sortit de la pièce en la verrouillant.

**FIN**

**- Le 03 Juin 2004 -**

Eh bien, ce fut long et laborieux mais j'ai fini

Un One Shot plutôt long et bizarre. Mais je me pose toujours une question : Lucius Malefoy a quel âge dans _Harry Potter _? Avec les copines, on disait entre 35-40 ans ?!! Enfin, plus proche des 40 que des 35 !!!

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite histoire


	2. Petite Annonce

**Titre :** Whispering

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** One Shot, OOC, Hétéro, Drama, Death d'un perso, un peu de tout…

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.

Les noms sont les versions françaises… Etant donnée que je suis Française…

C'est mon premier fic HP alors… Je m'excuse auprès des inconditionnels. Je voulais faire une histoire basée sur mon personnage favori : Lucius Malefoy. Je voulais trouver une explication à son caractère, j'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est une idée que j'ai eue, comme ça, en discutant avec mes copines de _Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkhaban_… Faut pas chercher loin… --°

L'histoire débute lorsque Lucius était plus jeune, avant son mariage avec Narcissa, et elle va jusqu'à l'entrée à Poudlard de Drago (environ), donc j'ai tout inventé. Je précise que, honte à moi, je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 05.

Rajout de deux personnages : Morgane Whisper et Connor Malefoy.

---------

Ce n'est pas une suite mais juste une petite annonce pour ceux que ça intéresse :

_Whispering_ a une suite, elle s'appelle :_ Out From the Deep_. Donc si vous vous posiez quelques questions, peut-être les réponses seront-elles dans cette suite.

Voilà, c'était tou.

Je remercie également tous les gens qui ont laissé une review et qui ont lu _Whispering_.

Merci beaucoup

Amicalement

Shalimar


End file.
